Wild Things
by Sticks and Steam
Summary: Sometimes, Wild Things are just monsters in disguise, and sometimes they're not. Percy's met both.


**This kinda sucks but you know Hey I'm still firkcing here man, like sorry for all that time of writing nothing, and b y sorry I mean to myself.**

 **This was a little thing I wrote when I was like,,,,, werid so hope you like it, sorry if i can't spell, or create story concepts, i'll make actually funny, not trying-too-hard stories someday, I sWear.**

 **ANYWAY bless where the wild things are what a good.**

Percy's mother used to read to him, and tell him stories, before she sent him to the forest. She used to tell him about all these great heroes and all their adventures, when Smelly Gabe wouldn't see. And one night, and many after that, Percy learned about the wild things.

Percy knew that wild things lived in forests and that forests can grow in houses, in homes, in places that Percy could call safe. After all, he already lived with a monster, much scarier than a wild thing. And when he thought he knew how to defeat the wild things, Percy thought that one day he could defeat the monster living on the couch.

"Sally, don't read him all that crap. Monsters ain't real, he don't need to be takin' you away from me, now does 'e." The monster seemed to be unaware of what he was, but Percy knew not to be fooled.

When they sent him to school, Percy thought he knew the wild things. The wild things weren't monsters, because monsters were real, and wild things could be tamed. Percy had thought he was being sent away into a forest full of wild things, and he felt okay. Later, when he arrived at his first boarding school, in his first forest with more than one beast, Percy found out where The Monster came from.

The monsters in the school filled the hallways, and there was no ship to sail him away. Percy thought they were wild things, at first, he didn't want to give up on them. So when they roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws, he knew just what to do.

"BE STILL," he had shouted, but the beasts were not fooled. The beasts started to laugh and point and tease and they started to morph. The wild things started to shed their furry skins and their yellow eyes turned to human ones. Terrible teeth and terrible claws fell off to reveal the taunting laughter and the horrible insults shouted by loud, numerous voices. Horrifying hands snatched at his wolf suit and the king of the wild things was no more. In that moment, Percy learned the difference between monsters and wild things, and learning to recognize the difference was easy; the monsters looked like people and the wild things were invisible.

"BE STILL," he roared and roared, but the monsters were not wild things and only wild things knew magic.

"Let the wild rumpus begin," he whispered as the monsters started to pounce.

"Now, stop!" he'd screech, but he wasn't surprised anymore when they did not.

And when Percy went home, wolf suit in ruins, The Monster reminded him not to be hopeful; the forest at home was still full of his beast, and his mother was the only real wild thing he knew. And when he yelled, "I'll eat you up," and the beast of his forest, The Monster chased him into a closet, into the dark and Percy discovered that some rooms are too small for forests and therefore too small to breathe.

At Yancy Academy, years later, when Percy had long since learned to hide his wolf suit and to hide from the monsters pretending to be wild things, he found his private boat. His name was Grover.

Later, he learned that there was a camp. A camp full of wild things, in a perfect forest. They fought with and played with real terrible roars and gnashed with real terrible teeth, and rolled their real terrible eyes with real terrible claws. And Percy found that these monsters were real wild things, and their terrible teeth and terrible claws didn't morph into monsters. Percy roared his own terrible roars and gnashed his terrible teeth, and rolled his terrible eyes and showed his terrible claws, and they didn't shed their wild fur.

And when he yelled, "BE STILL," they let themselves be tamed by his magic. The wild things listened when he said, "Now stop," and they all began their own wild rumpuses. He listened when they roared and they listened to his. They shared the forest, and he learned how there could be more than one king of the wild things.

And when Percy started to pull on his wolf suit, they made him the king of all wild things.

 **ps if you follow my percy's moments story, something new is coming next week probably sorry for the whole shitty writing thing its better now I swear and also its got substance this time**


End file.
